Scourge's Sister Mist
by Dawnfire's Legacy
Summary: What if Scourge had another sister? What if she was taken to Thunderclan and raised there? So many what ifs so why not read and find out? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers! I know what you are thinking. She just wrote her first story and she's already on her second one. But I say lets go for it and I love Warriors so I figured why not! This is a story I hand wrote a long time ago. But I gave the hand written copy to my friend so I'm going by memory and whatever I think should be changed in this story. Thanks for your support readers!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Warriors that belongs to Erin Hunter and I DO NOT OWN SCOURGE! I only Own Mist, Cream, Sky, Yip, Claw, Raven, Crow, Breeze, and Blue.**

"Come on Mist! I don't want to be thrown in the River!" Tiny said.

"But what about Momma?" Mist asked.

"She doesn't want us." Tiny said.

"But...Okay. I'll go with you. Because you are my brother and you are gonna need me." Mist said.

"Yay! Come on!" Tiny said leading the way through the hole in the fence. Mist looked back and sighed. Her icy blue eyes looked straight ahead her eyes shining with determination. Tiny lead the way into the forest and Mist got the feeling that something bad was gonna happen.

Then three fierce looking cats appeared.

"Well what do we have here? Two kittypets who think they own this place." One of them the older tom said.

"N-no we don't." Mist said.

"Thistleclaw they are only kits." The she cat said.

"So they still need to be taught a lesson." Thistleclaw said.

"But they are just kits!" The she cat argued.

"Then lets let my apprentice Tigerpaw decide." Thistleclaw said.

"They need to be taught a lesson." Tigerpaw the younger tom said crouching his tail lashing.

"Now wait..." The she cat said but she didn't get to finish because Tigerpaw had pounced on Mist and slashed at her face. Mist screamed as her blood flew she hit the ground bleeding heavily from her face. She couldn't see from her left eye and she was in to much pain to move. She heard Tiny's cries and then the she cat's voice yelling. Her consciousness was fading and then she faintly heard Tiny calling her name and the feeling of being carried. Before everything went black and her last thought was of her brother.

**I know super short prologue but the chapters will get longer I promise! See you guys! And please follow or favorite this story or my other story Dragon Lost in Time. Thank you for reading and goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! I'd like to that the following readers for their reviews and giving me the courage and helping me decide to continue writing this story.**

**Emeraldwing-Here's that update so no more hanging in suspense!**

**Everlasting Meow-I'm glad you liked how I started cause I wasn't sure if it was okay or not. I'm also happy I intrigued you. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as I update it.**

**DaughterofthemostHigh-I'm glad its good so far and at least shows potential for a good story. I am gonna try really hard to make it so I use proper grammar and stuff as well as try to update when I can. But I can crank out chapters pretty fast so expect quick updates. **

**Anyways! Thanks readers for your support and I hope to get more readers and reviews! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors that belongs to Erin Hunter but Mist is mine!**

Mist awoke with a dull pain in the left side of her face. She couldn't see from her left eye and she couldn't find Tiny. This place was so strange with so many strange smells. She started to panic and cry out for Tiny and her mother. Then she heard paw steps and a pale silver tom with long, feathery whiskers, a sweeping plume of a tail, and amber eyes entered. He padded swiftly over to her.

"Its okay little one calm down. You are okay." The tom said soothingly. Mist calmed down and nodded to the tom.

"My name is Featherwhisker. What is your name little kit?" Featherwhisker asked.

"Mist I think." Answered a she cat's voice. Mist looked to see a blue gray she cat with blue eyes standing at the entrance.

"Is that right?" Featherwhisker asked Mist.

"Yes...My name is Mist." Mist said.

"Your collar was ripped off when Tigerpaw attacked you. If you want once you are healed I can take you back to the border and you can return home." The blue gray she cat said. These cats were being so nice to her and yet she wasn't one of them. Mist didn't understand it but she kind of liked these cats.

"No...I can't go home like this...no housefolk would take me in...I think I lost an eye and there must be a scar on my eye and so no housefolk would take me in. They want cute kittens not a kitten that looks as I do now." Mist said trying to be brave though she knew what she said was ripping her apart. She burned with grief and anger, regret and hate. She hated herself for leaving Tiny alone whether she had a choice or not and she hated Tigerpaw for taking her eye, she was angry at herself for leaving Momma and getting into this mess, and she regretted it all all the choices she made that lead up to this moment.

"I see...Then maybe you can stay here cause we can't just turn out a kit. I'll go talk to Sunstar." The blue gray she cat said turning and exiting the den.

"That was Bluefur. She was the cat who brought you here. She was also the cat who watched over you when you were sick. She felt horrible about what happened to you." Featherwhisker said.

"Why? It wasn't her fault." Mist said.

"Maybe not but she feels like she could've done more and in not stopping Tigerpaw fast enough resulting in your injury was her fault." Featherwhisker said.

"Oh...Well she shouldn't feel bad. I'll get used to living with one eye." Mist said.

"So this is our little warrior? Mist is your name right?" The bright ginger tom that followed Bluefur in.

"Yes this is Mist." Featherwhisker said.

"Hello Mist my name is Sunstar. Bluefur tells me you can't go home now because of your wound. Is that right?" Sunstar asked his yellow eyes focusing on Mist's good eye rather then the wounded side of her face.

"Yes that's true." Mist said nodding.

"Then you can stay with us as a part of Thunderclan. Do you think you can walk?" Sunstar asked.

"I think so." Mist said rising to her paws shakily.

"I'll help you walk. Lean on me." Featherwhisker said walking to Mist's side. Mist nodded and did as she was told leaning against Featherwhisker. Sunstar padded into the clearing followed by Bluefur. Mist and Featherwhisker followed behind them into the clearing. Cats stared and whispered and when Mist saw Tigerpaw her eye narrowed. Then they arrived underneath a large rock and the whole clan was pretty much gathered. Featherwhisker sat next to Mist and Bluefur sat on the other side while Sunstar leaped up onto the large rock.

"Cats of Thunderclan I have an announcement! The kit Bluefur brought back to Thunderclan many sunrises ago will be joining Thunderclan. Her name is Mist and she shall be renamed to Mistkit." Sunstar said. The clan started to whisper and talk but then a voice piped up over them all. It was Thistleclaw with Tigerpaw at his side. Mist's eyes narrowed again but she kept her hate for thee two cats hidden.

"So we are inviting a one eyed kittypet kit into our clan? Why should we do that? She will be useless as a warrior and I don't want a kittypet as a medicine cat! I say bring her back where she came from! She doesn't belong here!" Thistleclaw said. The clan fell into hushed gasps and they all stared at Thistleclaw.

"I agree! The whole reason I attacked her was to keep kittypets OUT of our territory!" Tigerpaw said and shocked silence fell upon the clan. Before Sunstar could speak Mist piped up her voice cutting like ice through the silence shocking the clan even more then Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw's words.

"So you attacked my brother and I because we weren't of your clan? You could've just asked us to leave! But you didn't! You took my eye and you are the cause of my misery! You say you don't want a kittypet in your clan? Then why did you attack me and take my eye? You say it was to teach me a lesson but the only thing you taught me is that the world is cold and ruthless and that there is no cat who cares or will even look out for a young kit. You say I won't be a good warrior? How do you know? Just because I have a blind spot doesn't mean I can't adapt! You both are heartless and should never take your hate for kittypets on kits like me and my brother who were only curious and exploring! SO deal with the fact that I am joining your clan because of your foolish mistake!" Mist said coldly to them making Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw's eyes widen while Mist's stayed narrowed. The whole clan stared at her with shock and some with respect in their eyes. Mist kicked herself mentally. What was she doing? This wasn't her. This wasnt how she was.

"Well...Um. Anyway Mistkit will need someone to look after her till she becomes an apprentice." Sunstar said.

"I will look after her!" a small brown she cat with a ginger patch on her chest said looking up at Sunstar and then turned her amber eyes to Mistkit. Mistkit looked at the she cat and decided she seemed nice.

"Thank you Robinwing. That is all." Sunstar said jumping down from the rock. Mistkit stayed still as the cats dispersed. Robinwing padded up to her followed by three kits a tom and two she kits.

"Hello Mistkit. My name is Robinwing and these are my kits Brindlekit and Frostkit. And this is Whitekit Bluefur's kin who I am taking care of as well." Robinwing gesturing to each kit as she named them.

"Hello Mistkit!" Frostkit greeted smiling.

"Hi!" Brindlekit said purring happily.

"Hi Mistkit." Whitekit said with a smile.

"Hello everyone." Mistkit said a smile forming on her face. Robinwing purred and watched the four kits as they talked.

"We can help you get used to your wound if you'd like." Whitekit said.

"Really?" Mistkit asked.

"Yep!" Brindlekit said and Frostkit nodded.

"Okay!" Mistkit said.

"You can start tomorrow." Featherwhisker said and Robinwing nodded agreeing with the medicine cat.

"Mistkit can move into the nursery today." Featherwhisker said.

"Wonderful! Come on kits. I'm sure Mistkit needs to rest." Robinwing said.

"I'll help you walk if you need it Mistkit." Whitekit offered.

"No thank you I can walk." Mistkit said standing up shakily and taking slow shaky steps.

"Good job Mistkit. How about you kits help her strengthen her body since that infection took a lot out of her." Featherwhisker said.

"Okay!" The three said and they encouraged Mistkit to walk all the way to the nursery. Mistkit tried hard but eventually she ended up getting help from Frostkit.

"You'll be strong enough soon!" Brindlekit said walking on Mistkit's other side.

"She's right!" Whitekit said looking over his shoulder. Mistkit nodded and she looked back at Robinwing who was gazing at the kits with loving motherly eyes. The look made Mistkit think of her own mother and it hurt but she had Robinwing, Whitekit, Frostkit, and Brindlekit now. When they arrived at the nursery Mistkit was still pretty tired and wanted nothing more but to sleep. She curled up next to Robinwing in her nest in the nursery. Whitekit, Frostkit, and Brindlekit curled up next to her and Mistkit fell asleep with a content sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again readers here's another update to this story! I say thanks to the following people for their reviews.**

**Emberclaw-I had heard stuff about Scourge having been Firestar's half brother. I hadn't really known it was true...That's something to think about.**

**storm-eyes-osprey: Who knows how it will effect the clan now that Mistkit is a part of it. We will have to see what happens now won't we.**

**Thanks for reading everyone your support means a lot to me. Though I have been writing stories since fourth grade I'm very self conscious when it comes to writing. But I feel better to know that at least one of my stories is a success. Thank you readers for all your support so far and I hope you know every review brings a smile to my face.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors that belongs to Erin Hunter but Mist belongs to me.**

Days passed by and Mistkit steadily got stronger with the help of Brindlekit, Frostkit, Whitekit, and Robinwing. Mistkit learned many things over those few days. She learned about kindness and love as well as companionship. She got the things she never got from Socks, Ruby and her mother. Mistkit was now truly happy though cats stared at her scar and whispered about her. But she didn't care about that all she cared about was getting stronger and then learning to live with her missing eye. When she was finally strong enough to learn how to use her missing eye as an advantage Whitekit, Brindlekit, and Frostkit happily started to help her. They started by getting her to be okay with cats coming up on her blindside. Mistkit would get nervous and angry at first but as time passed it seemed as though Mistkit could almost sense it when a cat came up on her blindside. She could even tell who it was by their paw steps no matter how fast or slow they were. It was a little harder for her when they stepped lightly or ran but she had gotten used to it and knew that with practice she would get better. Mistkit accomplished this over the course of a moon. Next they started to include her in play fighting with a worried Robinwing watching. Mistkit was frequently losing and getting annoyed but gradually she learned how to keep track of her surroundings and opponent even when her opponent was on her blind side. Robinwing was proud of the four of them and proud of how Mistkit was progressing quickly. Soon Whitepaw was made an apprentice and yet when he wasn't out training he was helping Mistkit with the help of Brindlekit and Frostkit. Eventually there was nothing else for Mistkit to learn and she was perfectly capable of living with her injury. Robinwing never let Mistkit look into any puddles but one day Mistkit did and what she saw made her want to cry. Claw scratches went through her eye and she saw the gaping hole where her eye used to be. She saw the horror in her eyes and didn't hear the rushed pawsteps of Whitepaw and he dashed towards her. Whitepaw pushed her gently away from the puddle. Tears fell down Mistkit's cheeks and she stared shocked at the ground. She heard Brindlekit and Frostkit's pawsteps and they huddled around her burying their faces into her fur.

"We didn't want you to see your scars...but Mistkit your scars don't matter! You are our sister and we love you just as you are scars and all." Frostkit said.

"Frostkit is right. You may have scars but scars don't make the warrior the heart makes the warrior." Bluefur said padding up.

"Yes Bluefur is right little kit, You might not be my daughter but I am glad I got the chance to take care of you. You have the heart of a great warrior Mistkit. Your scars just show how strong you are to endure what you have endured. Don't let them sadden you. You should be proud of yourself and of what you have accomplished so far. I mean those scars brought you to us." Robinwing said walking over to them. Mistkit looked up at the faces of the cats who meant the world to her. She realized then that she was loved scars and all. Mistkit stopped her tears and smiled.

"You are right I will keep enduring if not for myself then for you all who love me scars and all." Mistkit said smiling. She saw Tigerpaw watching from a distance. She looked at him and could've swore she saw blood covering his fur at that moment. She didnt like him but that blood didnt settle right with her. Was Starclan trying to warn her about the older tom she didn't know. But what she did know was that it didn't bode well. She looked back up at the faces of these cats and a new determination filled her a determination that she would protect them with every breath, every drop of her blood, and every bit of strength she could muster from her body. This determination awakened a ferocity in Mistkit that remained hidden for now. She played with Brindlekit and Frostkit until it was time to go into the nursery to sleep. The next day she witnessed Tigerpaw becoming Tigerclaw. She looked at Lionheart and Goldenflower they were brother and sister she had heard Spottedkit was with Featherwhisker again. Mistkit liked her she was nice and helped Mistkit adapt to living with her missing eye. Mistkit figured she would be a medicine cat. Another day passed and Mistkit was made an apprentice with Brindlepaw and Frostpaw. Mistpaw's mentor was Goldenflower and she was excited to start training.

**Sorry if this chapter has so much time skipping. But I didn't want to spend too much with Mistkit as a kit. Plus I know it might be super out of order but I haven't read Bluestar's Prophecy in a while...Sorry readers...I hope you enjoyed the story nonetheless. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mistpaw awoke the next day in the apprentice's den excited to start her training. She saw Goldenflower exit the warriors den and tore across the clearing to bounce excitedly around her paws.

"What are you gonna teach me today!" Mistpaw said excitedly.

"Well we will start by collecting moss and doing the apprentice duties. Then if we have time I may teach you somethings about hunting." Goldenflower said smiling.

"Okay!" Mistpaw not even the least bit disappointed. She liked the elders and the stories they told her when she was still in the nursery. Goldenflower lead the way into the forest and Mistpaw followed excited for her apprentice duties. They soon arrived at a moss covered tree.

"Okay so when you collect moss you start by using your claws to gently remove the moss from the tree without bringing dirt or roots." Goldenflower said demonstrating what she meant. Mistpaw watched closely with complete attention. Then she started to try almost immediately she picked up on how to do it. Goldenflower gave her some pointers here and there but Mistpaw learned quickly and soon her moss was almost as good as Goldenflower's. They collected it together and Goldenflower showed Mistpaw the easiest way to carry the moss back to the camp. Then they started to clean out the elder's nests and check their pelts for fleas and ticks. Mistpaw hated the taste of mouse bile after she got some in her mouth. She decided to be more careful next time and Goldenflower gave her an amused look. Then They headed to the training hollow to practice hunting.

"Okay show me a hunter's crouch." Goldenflower said. Mistpaw dropped down and Goldenflower walked around her adjusting her position to the correct hunter's crouch.

"Now stand up and crouch again just the way I had you before." Goldenflower said and Mistpaw did as she was told fallingeasily into the position Goldenflower had adjusted her into before.

"Good now try to quietly stalk forward." Goldenflower said. Mistpaw nodded and did her best to stalk quietly forward.

"Good but I could still hear you and if I can hear you so can the prey." Goldenflower said. Mistpaw nodded and tried again this time adjusting her weight and making her steps silent.

"Very good. You still have a lot to learn about hunting but for now work on your stalking and crouching. Come on I still need to show you the territory." Goldenflower said.

"Right." Mistpaw said nodding. The first place they went was the Great Sycamore and Goldenflower told her about it. Then they headed to the Shadowclan border.

"Shadowclan lives on the other side of that Thunderpath. If you try you might be able to smell the Shadowclan scent. " Goldenflower said. Mistpaw took a deep breath and she could slightly smell the scent of what she assumed was Shadowclan.

"Do you smell it?" Goldenflower asked and Mistpaw nodded her nose wrinkling.

"Yes that is Shadowclan scent." Goldenflower said an amused look on her face. Then Goldenflower lead the way to a place that brought back memories.

"Thats the Twolegplace but I am sure you already know that. These are also the Tallpines. We should move on because I am sure this place brings back terrible memories for you." Goldenflower said looking kinda guilty knowing how much this must hurt Mistpaw.

"No its okay. This is a part of my home now and I need to learn where it is." Mistpaw said smiling at her mentor. Goldenflower looked relieved as she smiled back at her apprentice.

"Right. Lets continue on to the Windclan border." Goldenflower said leading the way back through the forest. The forest started to thin out after a while till Mistpaw could see a beautiful moor stretching out before her.

"Now this is the Windclan border. If you try you can easily smell their scent." Goldenflower said. Mistpaw sniffed the air an could smell the earthy scent of Windclan. Mistpaw would never admit it but she loved the smell of the moor and seemed drawn to it for some reason. She didnt say anything but wrinkled her nose again and pretended to be bothered by the scent.

"Riverclan is next." Goldenflower said and they padded on through the forest yet Mistpaw still couldn't get over the pull she felt. The moor had seemed as though it was calling her name. Before she knew it they stood at the Riverclan border she looked out at the river that sparkled beautifully. But the scent of Riverclan made her nose wrinkle and its fishy scent really did bother her. Goldenflower looked amused by her look and looked at a pile of rocks.

"Those are the Sunningrocks. They belong to Thunderclan no matter what Riverclan says." Goldenflower said. Mistpaw looked at the rocks and thought of the feeling of the sun on her fur, bringing her thoughts back to the Moor.

"Now we should head back to camp." Goldenflower said and Mistpaw followed behind her mentor. They walked into camp and Mistpaw dashed over to Brindlepaw, Frostpaw and a newly named Whitepaw.

"How was your first day as an apprentice?" Whitepaw asked.

"Great!" Mistpaw said going on to tell them all about it leaving out the part about what happened at the Windclan border. Mistpaw talked and showed off what she learned to Brindlepaw, Frostpaw, and Whitepaw till it was time for them to go to sleep.

**Thank you readers for reading. I'm sorry the end of this chapter was rushed but it is 11:00 at night and my parents will shut off the internet and take away my lap top if I don't shut it off now. So sorry for the rushed chapter ending and I still hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I thank you for your support! I'll update again soon! Night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Readers its been a few days...Sorry. I'm updating now and its the last day of winter Vacation...It makes me kinda sad cause that mans less time to work on my stories. Grr! High School sucks sometimes! Anyways! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors that belongs to Erin Hunter! I only own Mistpaw but Eaglepaw belongs to DaughterofthemostHigh.**

Mistpaw awoke to Goldenflower calling her name. She opened her eyes and looked to Goldenflower.

"We are training with Eaglepaw and his mentor." Goldenflower said.

"Okay!" Mistpaw said smiling and exiting the apprentice's den. She saw a black tom with a white head and paws. The tom had aqua colored eyes and he stood next to his mentor.

"Ready?" Goldenflower asked.

"Yep!" Mistpaw said and Eaglepaw nodded.

Goldenflower and Eaglepaw's mentor lead the way to the training grounds.

"Okay we are gonna work on hunting again today." Goldenflower said.

"We thought that having another apprentice around would help you two learn faster." Eaglepaw's mentor said.

"Okay." Mistpaw said.

"But how can she hunt or do anything? She only has one eye? Why isnt she trying to be a medicine cat wouldnt that be better for her with her injuries?" Eaglepaw asked. Mistpaw turned to him her icy blue eyes locked with his Eaglepaw shivered as though he felt the coldness in her eyes.

"Its not the scars that make the warrior, its the heart. Remember that because I will show you how wrong you are!" Mistpaw said coldly to him. Eaglepaw looked slightly shocked and stuttered an apology.

"Now then lets start training! We can start with stalking and the hunting crouches." Goldenflower said. Without being told Mistpaw dropped into a hunter's crouch and started to stalk. She had been practicing as much as she could the night before so she was pretty good at it. Goldenflower smiled at her apprentice and Eaglepaw's mentor looked amazed.

"Very good Mistpaw!" Goldenflower said and Mistpaw smiled at her mentor.

"Your turn Eaglepaw." Goldenflower said and Eaglepaw dropped into a hunter's crouch trying his best to mimic Mistpaw.

"Good but you still need to improve. Try stalking that pile of leaves." Goldenflower said. Mistpaw stalked towards the pile of leaves and pounced when she was a good distance away. She fell short of the pile by a whisker length and hissed in frustration. It was hard to do this with one eye. Eaglepaw over shot the pile when he tried and Mistpaw over shot it on her second try. Mistpaw and Eaglepaw kept trying till they could crouch, stalk and pounce perfectly. Pleased the mentors let them try it for real. Mistpaw came close to cathing a mouse and Eaglepaw caught a squirrel. Mistpaw hissed in frustration glaring at Eaglepaw who was proudly telling Goldenflower and his mentor how he caught the squirrel.

"Great job Eaglepaw!" Goldenflower said making Mistpaw growl softly. She turned so her missing eye faced them. She didnt want to look at them anymore and wished she could shut off her hearing so she couldnt hear them.

"Lets go back to camp!" Goldenflower said then she looked to Mistpaw.

"You can try hunting again tomorrow." Goldenflower said they headed back to camp. Mistpaw walked behind everyone as they headed towards camp. They entered and then Mistpaw. Frostpaw, Brindlepaw and Whitepaw charged towards her asking her excitedly how it went.

"I'll beat him next time!" Mistpaw said determinedly confusing her friends.

"What are you talking about?" Whitepaw asked.

"Eaglepaw caught his first prey before me. I'll beat him to a warrior I will show him that my scars wont slow me down." Mistpaw said.

"Oh! He said something about your scars didnt he?" Frostpaw asked.

"Yes." Mistpaw growled. The three other apprentices sighed shaking their heads at her amused looks on their faces.

"You know a lot of the other apprentices like him." Brindlepaw said.

"Why?" Mistpaw asked looking clueless.

"You are so clueless. They think he's cute!" Frostpaw said.

"Really? Then they are clearly confused." Mistpaw said making Whitepaw laugh.

"How right you are Mistpaw." Whitepaw said between laughter.

"Hey Mistpaw right?" Eaglepaw asked padding over.

"Yeah?" Mistpaw replied looking at him.

"Nice job. You did better then I thought you would. I take back what I said and I'm sorry. Do you think we could be friends?" Eaglepaw said sincerity filled his voice as he looked at Mistpaw apologetically. Mistpaw looked at him shocked. Cats didnt usually apologize after commenting on her scars.

"Oh. Thanks I guess. I accept your apology and if you can show me you deserve my friendship then yeah." Mistpaw said to Eaglepaw.

"Oh...uh okay." Eaglepaw said looking at his paws. Mistpaw nodded and walked away. Eaglepaw watched her leave and Frostpaw, Brindlepaw and Whitepaw shared a knowing glance.

"Mistpaw! You have to clean the elder's den and check them for ticks!" Goldenflower called to Mistpaw.

"Right!" Mistpaw said going into the elder's den and picking through their bedding picking out all the soiled moss and any hard things.

"Mistpaw could you get some herbs for Smallear?" Whiteeye asked.

"Yes of course!" Mistpaw said heading for the medicine cat den.

"Do you need help?" Eaglepaw asked.

"Yes please!" Mistpaw called back. She got the herbs from Featherwhisker and went back to cleaning the nests with Eaglepaw's help. They got through the apprentice duties quickly and Mistpaw decided he could be her friend after talking to him through the whole thing.

"We can be friends." Mistpaw said and Eaglepaw smiled happily.

"Great! I hope we can train together tomorrow too!" Eaglepaw said.

"If we do. I'll catch the first prey!" Mistpaw said.

"I cant wait to see that." Eaglepaw said smiling.

"You better be prepared!" Mistpaw said.

"I will be." Eaglepaw said laughing. Mistpaw nodded and turned heading for the apprentice's den. She could feel Eaglepaw's gaze on her back as she entered the apprentice's den. Mistpaw looked for Frostpaw, Brindlepaw, or even Whitepaw. She sighed when she couldnt find them and went to eat on her own. She grabbed a rabbit from the pile and settled down to eat. Eaglepaw seemed to notice she was by herself and approached.

"You look lonely. Want some company?" Eaglepaw asked.

"Sure." Mistpaw said between chewing. Eaglepaw settled beside her and started talking and keeping her company. Mistpaw ignored the jealous glares and talked with her new found friend. After Mistpaw finished eating they talked a little more and he helped her improve on hunting. Before they knew it they day sun had set and the full moon shone over their heads.

"We should go to sleep." Mistpaw said.

"Right." Eaglepaw said. Mistpaw headed into the apprentice's den and settled down to sleep. Eaglepaw settled down in his nest and they both fell asleep.

**Hello readers! I hope Eaglepaw didnt sound stalkerish because he wasnt supposed to come off as stalkerish. If he did then I failed...Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!** **Please review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi readers. I think I will focus on this story for now. Then work on the others. Thanks for reading!**

**I do not own Warriors or Eaglepaw I just own Mistpaw.**

Mistpaw woke up before her mentor and grabbed something to eat. She wondered what that day held for her and what her mentor would have her doing. Just as Mistpaw finished eating the thrush she had grabbed Goldenflower slid from the warriors den stretching and pausing to yawn.

"Well you are up early." Goldenflower said drowsily looking at her apprentice.

"Of course! I cant very well be a good warrior if Im not ready for anything." Mistpaw said. Goldenflower smiled at Mistpaw and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Lionheart asked as he exited the Warriors den.

"Mistpaw is quite the energetic little warrior." Goldenflower said to her brother.

"Then you definitely have your paws full." Lionheart said chuckling.

"Yes I do." Goldenflower said.

"Hey I can hear you!" Mistpaw said smiling at her mentor.

"Lets go. We are training with Eaglepaw and his mentor again today." Goldenflower said.

"Great! I'll beat him this time!" Mistpaw said grinning excitement prickling through her body. Eaglepaw exited the Apprentices den yawning and looking drowsily about the camp.

"Wha?" He asked tiredly.

"We are training together again today!" Mistpaw said excitedly.

"Really? Sounds fun." Eaglepaw said smiling slightly.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Mistpaw asked her eyes narrowing at him.

"Oh nothing." Eaglepaw said chuckling. Mistpaw looked at him suspiciously and then turned to Goldenflower.

"So are we going?" Mistpaw asked.

"As soon as Eaglepaw's mentor gets up." Goldenflower said.

"Aww!" Mistpaw whined. Goldenflower laughed and shook her head at her apprentice. Then Eaglepaw's mentor appeared from the Warriors den yawning.

"Finally! Now we can go training." Mistpaw said excitedly.

"Yes." Goldenflower said nodding. The four headed out of the camp and into the forest heading towards the training grounds. They got to the training grounds after a few minutes and Goldenflower turned to the apprentices.

"Okay so today we are gonna practice fighting." Goldenflower said.

"Great!" Mistpaw said smiling happily.

**Hey people's thats the end of the chapter thanks for reading and I apologize for not updating in a while. Sorry! But here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and I bet its probably a bit short. Sorry but my bro wants the laptop and hes being really impatient and annoying. Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys...I'm really sad now...My favorite teacher in school got arrested...Everyone is making a huge joke about it and well I cried with my friend over skype. I really am not in the writing mood but I am going to try. Cause writing cheers me up and stuff. I have Midyears next week and i havent studied once...I'm in no mood to study. But enough about that! I have stories to update! Also I cant write this story anymore I have completely lost my inspiration for this story...Im sorry guys...**


End file.
